


Fucked up genius brain

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Derek hits Spencer in an heated argument
Kudos: 29





	Fucked up genius brain

"This is not making sense."

"Then listen to me and it will make sense." Spencer spits back. They have been working on this case for days and so far nothing. They were all sweating in the summer heat of Texas and the more people were in this small conference room the more exhausting was working in there. 

"You talk all day and nothing so far has helped us."

"Your attitude sure as hell doesn't either."

"I am stuck with sorting through all the files again because you apparently missed something with your fucked up genius brain." Morgan complains while the others were in the bullpen right outside not hearing what was said. 

"Excuse you?"

"For what? For being the only one telling you to your face that you fucked up? That we are sitting in here again because of you?"

"I caught my own mistake and I admitted it was wrong when would you ever do that?" Spencer asks. "And despite of that this is what being a profiler means. You don't want to go through files you should have gone with another job. Don't forget that other teams do way more paperwork and I take the most of yours."

"You think you are irreplaceable?"

"No of course not-"

"Good because you aren't." 

"Why are you being like this? Yes I messed up but it could have happened to anyone. This is not a reason to be such a- to be such a- to be such a bitch about this-" And then he was shut up by Morgans open palm meeting his face and he immediately moves back looking at his colleague in shock. "Did you- did you just- did you just hit me?"

"I am so sorry." Morgan takes his hands up again as an attempt to cup Reid's cheeks but the man moves back and Gideon and Hotch walk in. 

"Get your hands of him." Gideon pushes Morgan back.

"Are you two out of you mind? We have a serial killer on the loose and you two are fighting in here like children." Frustrated with his agents Hotch looks at Morgan before he turns to Reid who didn't seem to be in pain but in shook about what just happened. Tears were shining in his eyes while he looks at Morgan. "Morgan get out of here. Take a long walk or calm down somehow else. I don't want to hear what this was about." 

"Yes Sir." Gideon was already approaching Spencer who was shaking and moved him to a seating position on the floor.

"Tell me what happened." Anxious Spencer shakes his head and tries to get his arms out of Gideon grip. 

"Reid was this work related?" Spencer turns his head to the side and Hotch understands to give him some time to gather himself. 

Emily was meanwhile with Derek who was similar shocked to what had happened with the exception that it was his own fault. "I-I-I- hit him."

"He probably provoked it."

"I still shouldn't have hit him." His breaths were coming our heavily as he looked down on his hand. "Oh god, I hit the kid."

"He will be okay. It was nothing."

"I-I- oh god- I hit him- I hit him in the face." In the time she has been working with him Emily has never seen him even slightly lose his cool except when Spencer had been found in the graveyard after Tobias Hankel had kidnapped him. "I-I-I-"

"Sit down for a second. You are starting to hyper ventilate. "

"I hurt him- I hurt- I hit- I am- I am supposed- I am supposed to protect him." Morgan bits out while sitting down. 

"You still will. It was in accidents."

"These things are not accidents what did you think?" Hotch interrupts coming out of the precinct. "You know what? I don't want to know. There is nothing Reid could have said that excuses your behaviour. I don't tolerate this on my team."

"Hotch he is sorry, give him-"

"He can be sorry from the hotel. You are off the case. We will discuss everything else when we get back to DC." 

"He didn't hit me hard,it doesn't hurt." Spencer whispers to Gideon who is crouching down in front of hi. "It was nothing. I provoked him."

"What did you say?"

"Why are you being like this? Yes I messed up but it could have happened to anyone. This is not a reason to be such a bitch about this. And then he- but it didn't hurt I promise." Sadly Gideon looks at Spencer who was begging with his eyes not to punish Morgan. 

"Spencer even if anything you said was wrong its not an excuse to hit you but I think I need the whole conversation." And then Spencer did what he was told and quoted the whole thing and when he was done Hotch was back in the room. 

"Tell me one good reason to not kick him off the team right now." 

"He is my friend." 

"A friend doesn't hit you." Gideon tells him.

"He didn't mean to. He is always kind to me and always respectful it was just this one time and to his defence we are all really tired and he hates the weather." Spencer keeps trying.

"He stays off the case that's final." Understanding Spencer nods. "I will decide the rest when we are done with this case." 

Morgan was surprised to find Spencer standing in front of his hotel room one day later announcing they found the killer and are ready to take off.

"I will be downstairs in a minute." He says nervously and then watches Spencer walk off. Morgan had broke his head about this over the last night he knows how wrong that was and that that could have gone out much worse with what Reid experienced with violence over his school career. 

"Let me get that for you." Morgan says shyly as they walk towards the jet with their bags.

"Oh no I've got this." Spencer almost never carrys his bag by himself mostly Gideon has a hand with him on the handle or Morgan just takes it from him.

"C'mon its okay I don't mind."

"No like I said I've got this." The moment he saw Gideons look that meant let it go or you die he steps aside letting Spencer carry his bag on his own. 

"Everyone start on their paperwork and Morgan my office." To say Morgan was scared was an understatement. "Sit down please."

"Just fire me if-"

"You are not fired." Hotch declares. "Now sit down." Morgan follows the orders. "I would have fired you and Gideon would have too. But you are lucky Reid cares for you so much and that Gideon can't say no to his face. We decided that you can stay but Reid and you will talk about what happened and I don't want the two of you alone in a room-"

"Hotch-"

"Shut up and listen." Morgan immediately does. "You will see a consultant about your anger issues." He hands over a card. "You will see her tomorrow morning. You may speak now."

"I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what happened. I was out of the line and I can't explain how it could happened."

"That's what the consultant is for."

"Can I look for someone not in the FBI? If I do this I want it to be done privately." 

"As long as I have prove you are actually going." 

"I will search for someone the moment I am home." 

It took some time for them to become the duo they ones were again. Not because how hard the hit was but for Spencer it was more the fact that Morgan had crossed that line and had hit him. That this was something he would do. And it was months later when he also opened up about how much his words had hurt. 

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" 

"When you said I have a fucked up genius brain?" Spencer asked looking at Morgan who was driving. Hotch had slowly lifted the rule of them not being allowed alone over the last weeks. 

"No of course not."

"So you don't think my brain is fucked up?" Morgan pulled over to have a proper conversation. This was due for months now. When Hotch ordered them two talk Spencer just had cracked a short joke about how the hit was nothing compared to what his peers in school did and then waved it off.

"No. No of course not."

"You don't think- You know- You don't think I could do the same stuff as an UNSUB?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Never." And then Spencer started crying and Morgan got around the car, opened the door and pulled him into a half hug after opening Spencer's seatbelt. "I am so sorry."

"I thought-"

"I didn't know. I am sorry. I didn't mean that. You could never do things like that. You have a too kind heart for this you could never do anything similar. And I wouldn't let that happen. I am here." Morgan rambles nervously holding Spencer close.

When he got out of therapy a few months later Morgan told Spencer who was happy for him and invited him to dinner that evening.

It's not like that fight didn't happen but if the others looked at them now, they were sure these two are fine again.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
